Él que sería desquiciado
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Titus fue un tributo del distrito seis que se caracterizó por devorar, literalmente, a sus víctimas después que las mataba. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Tributos Desconocidos" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Él que sería desquiciado **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Tributos Desconocidos" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personaje:** Titus.

* * *

El distrito seis no está rodeado de tantos lujos como el distrito uno pero tampoco vive en la miseria como el distrito doce. El cielo está la mayor parte del tiempo nublado llueve tan a menudo que los habitantes se extrañan cuando no es así. En el aire siempre está presente el humo que despiden las chimeneas y cuando comienza a llover es aún peor porque el aire gris y pedazo parece adherirse a la ropa. Es extraño que las flores crezcan cerca de su casa ya que el suelo está tan maltratados que es imposible que allí pueda florecer algo.

Lo que más le molesta a Titus es el ruido que provocan las fábricas cuando nuevas vías son forjadas y esa actividad tiene lugar cuatro veces a la semana. En los días restantes se dedican a darle una forma más definida, a comenzar las instalaciones o cargar trenes que llevan las vías a todas partes de Panem. El distrito seis se ubica en el centro del país y ellos tienen la función más importante de todas: las comunicaciones.

El distrito dos puede tener el mayor número de vencedores hasta el momento, el distrito tres sus altas tecnologías y el distrito cuatro sus métodos de pesca, pero lo cierto es que la actividad del distrito seis, es lo que permite que el Capitolio tenga esa comunicación con cada distrito y es gracias a sus vías férreas que pueden trasladar sus equipos para las cosechas de tributos. Básicamente el Capitolio puede acceder de forma tan rápida a los problemas y demás, gracias a que el distrito seis le ha forjado caminos de comunicación con todo Panem.

La vida de Titus consiste en una sencilla rutina que debe realizar todos los días. Se despierta cuando la luz del día comienza a entrar por la daña ventana de su habitación, se viste con las ropas viejas que viene utilizando desde que tiene memoria, desayuna el café amargo que prepara su madre y junto a su padre van a trabajar a la fábrica que queda cerca de su casa. A su madre no le obligan a trabajar, al igual que al resto de las mujeres del distrito, pero cuando la mano de obra no es suficiente y deben mandar las vías al Capitolio para que sean instaladas, le piden colaboración.

Titus no tiene hermanos aunque por un lado le hubiera gustado tenerlos, por otro lado le pone contento ya que no tienen que trabajar como él hace y no tienen que pasar por la cosecha anual. Su familia no pasa grandes necesidades, tienen café amargado para desayunar, hogazas de pan duro que almorzar y algunos frutos secos para contentarse durante la noche. Su padre y él trabajan la mayor parte del día en la fábrica. Al llegar están tan casados que ni siquiera se acuerdan que tienen hambre y duermen nuevamente hasta el amanecer.

Él siempre ha sido un muchacho que no se encariña con las personas. Esto se debe a que una vez Titus conoció a un chico que trabajaba en la misma fábrica que él, su nombre era Marcus, y en un breve lazo de tiempo se hicieron amigos. La amistad no duró mucho, ya que Marcus fue descubierto mientras robaba un plato de comida de la casa de la alcaldesa del distrito y como consecuencia, los agentes de paz le dieron tantos golpes que terminaron por matarlo. Cuando eso sucedió, Titus tenía solamente catorce años y Marcus tenía trece. Esa experiencia lo ha marcado de tal forma que no existe día que Titus no se acuerde de su amigo asesinado.

Es quizás por está razón que Titus no ha vuelto a hacer amigos desde lo que sucedió con Marcus. El temor de que suceda lo mismo, siempre está presente y es algo que no ha podido superar. A Titus en una ocasión le gustó una chica llamada Olivia que vivía cerca de su casa pero resultó que trasladaron a su padre para otra de las fábricas y toda la familia se mudó. Desde entonces, él no ha encontrado una distracción en el distrito.

o — o

La cosecha se acerca con pasos agigantados y aunque Titus nunca les ha temidos, una sensación incomoda se instala en su pecho. Su madre le ha obligado a ponerse ese traje especial que solamente utiliza el día de la cosecha y Titus lo detesta a más no poder. Además de que no entiende por qué el Capitolio los hace ver tan arreglados, de todos modos, las camisas se van a estropear cuando los tributos comiencen a derramar lágrimas por su mala suerte.

Son los Quincuagésimos Séptimos Juegos del Hambre y es la quinta cosecha en la que Titus participa. Se puede decir que ya ha dejado de pensar en la posibilidad de salir escogido como tributo y el nerviosismo que demostraba en las primeras cosechas, ya se ha esfumado por completo. Detesta cuando los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio, llegan al distrito porque hacen que el polvo se levante de la tierra y los ojos se le irritan.

Los personajes excéntricos del Capitolio se encuentran allí como en cada ocasión y él trata de no centrar su vista en ellos porque le producen rechazo y al mismo tiempo le parecen ridículos. Un hombre con cabello anaranjado y la piel violeta se sube al escenario y comienza a revolver los sobres que contienen los nombres. Cuando pronuncia el nombre de una chica de cabello como la paja, automáticamente ella comienza a tener un ataque.

_Titus Coleman._

o — o

Desde que ha sido elegido como tributo, Titus no parece ser conciente de su nueva condición y se ha mantenido en una especie de trance del que parece no poder salir. Mientras la chica elegida como tributo, se ha largado a llorar y a devorar tanta comida como le ha sido posible, él se ha mantenido inmóvil contemplando el suelo del tren. Por su mente no pasa ningún pensamiento y aunque le hablan, Titus no hace más que responder con monosílabos.

Incluso cuando llegan al Capitolio y comienzan con los preparativos para el desfile de tributos, Titus se mantiene quieto como una marioneta a la que pueden manejar con solo mover unos cuantos hilos transparentes. A él y a su compañera, los visten con unos trajes que se semejan a dos trenes y como no puede ser de otra manera, los patrocinadores apenas reparan en ellos.

o — o

La arena se presenta ante los ojos de Titus y el amarillo del desierto le inunda por completo. Antes que pueda darse cuenta, algo dentro de él se ha liberado. Es como si un animal llevara enjaulado tanto tiempo que ha terminado por convertirse en una fiera que no puede ser controlada. La sangre parece rugirle dentro de las venas y se siente capaz de cualquier cosa. Jamás ha sido muy musculoso pero siente que cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para derribar a cualquiera de sus oponentes.

La cuenta regresiva termina y el cañón suena, provocando un zumbido en sus oídos. Titus divisa el metal brillante de las armas y sus piernas se mueven rápidamente en dirección a ellas. Toma una maza y no tarda en romperle el cráneo a ese chico del distrito diez que solamente tiene doce años. Cuando ve la sangre brotar, se desata un frenesí en él y la sangre roja comienza a confundirse con el amarillo reseco del suelo. El anochecer cae sobre su cabeza y es la primera vez que Titus devora literalmente a sus víctimas.


End file.
